


Mens Interrupta

by lucycourageous



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycourageous/pseuds/lucycourageous
Summary: “Did you actually think I was going to let you get away?”Butterflies that had nothing to do with the court case exploded in the pit of Elle’s stomach.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 17
Kudos: 233
Collections: legally blonde





	1. The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> A little glimpse into Elle's thoughts right before the final day in court begins (i.e. I love this moment in the musical and I was surprised there weren't more fics focusing on it).

“Did you actually think I was going to let you get away?”

Butterflies that had nothing to do with the court case exploded in the pit of Elle’s stomach. Emmett’s voice, by now so familiar that she would know it in any mood – teasing, serious, determined – had taken on a tone she’d never heard before but which she’d definitely like to hear again. His mouth was close to her ear, so close that she could feel his warm breath ghosting down the side of her neck, and the sensation of not quite touching him was electric.

That said, in different circumstances, it would be a very creepy choice of words, one that the creep in question would very quickly regret.

But this wasn’t some jerk at a frat party, or a sleazy professor with a near-permanent smirk. This was Emmett, and in a nice suit and with his hair neatly slicked back no less. And…was that cologne? Was he _trying_ to distract her?

_Wait…didn’t I buy that for him for his birthday?_

He’d definitely protested, saying it was too expensive and he didn’t wear things like that anyway, though the flush in his cheeks and the way he’d weighed the box in both hands, close to his chest like something precious, gave away how pleased he really was.

What had she said to him?

_“Well, maybe one day you’ll find a girl you want to impress. Never underestimate the power of good cologne.”_

And now he was actually wearing it and he smelled so good that she wanted to chase that clean, spicy scent to its source, loosen his tie, unbutton his shirt and press her face into the base of his throat…

“Miss Woods?”

Her brain finally caught up with her body and reminded her that she was here for a reason. A pretty important one.

“Miss Woods, any day now you may proceed.”

“Go get ’em, Legally Blonde,” Emmett said under his breath, looking down at her with a grin. The pride in his face was clear to see. It wasn’t like Warner’s pride, the pride that she always had to be so ready to make way for. Emmett was proud of _her_ , as she was, pink dress and blonde hair and all.

How had it taken her this long to-?

“Miss Woods!”

_Right, right. Exonerate defendant first, kiss Emmett later._


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to walk me home.”
> 
> He’d simply smiled at her, lifting one shoulder in a casual shrug, “I want to.”
> 
> And Elle’s breath had caught in her throat, because with Emmett, less was always more, and he didn’t have to say ‘I love you’ in so many words for her to know what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of sequel to the first chapter. I might continue to expand this with more little moments, but don’t hold me to that.

When Elle woke the morning after the trial to find Emmett curled up next to her, shirtless and warm and deeply asleep, it took her a moment to remember just why he was there. She blinked, pleased but vaguely puzzled – he’d slept over at her room before, sure, but never in her bed, no matter how many times she’d offered. He must have been too tired after the trial yesterday to contemplate sleeping on the floor-

_Oh my God._

The trial. She’d won the trial. Brooke was free. Warner had proposed. Vivian was her friend now? And Emmett…

She remembered standing outside a bar with him, both of them high on success and relief and a celebratory drink or two, waving goodbye to Brooke as she climbed into a taxi. She was the last one to go – Elle’s parents and her sorority sisters had gone back to their hotels already, Enid and Vivian back to their apartments, and now it was just the two of them on the sidewalk. He’d looked at her and she’d looked at him, and though her tolerance for alcohol had definitely decreased since coming to Harvard, she didn’t think she could blame her giddiness on a glass of champagne and one measly cosmo. 

He’d offered to walk her home, because of course he had, and honestly, it had been a struggle not to throw herself on him there and then. 

_“You don’t have to,”_ she’d said, even though her heart was fluttering just looking at him – she didn’t think he had ever looked more handsome than he did then, with his hands in his pockets and the light of the street lamp above him falling in a soft fluorescent halo over his hair and his cheekbones and his unbuttoned collar, _“I know you’re going the other way.”_

He’d simply smiled at her, lifting one shoulder in a casual shrug, _“I want to.”_

And Elle’s breath had caught in her throat, because with Emmett, less was always more, and he didn’t have to say ‘I love you’ in so many words for her to know what he meant. 

Taking his hand as they walked back towards campus felt like the most natural thing in the world, and though Emmett blushed (adorably), he didn’t shy away like he might have once. At the end of a day that had felt more like a dream than anything, Elle was very glad to have him there beside her, solid and real and familiar.

_“You’re quiet. Everything okay?”_

She’d smiled up at him, touched by his concern, and gave his hand a light squeeze, _“Everything’s wonderful. I was just thinking.”_

_“What about?”_

It shouldn’t have been a delightful novelty that Emmett would actually be interested in her thoughts, not after all the time they’d spent together, but somehow it still was. She’d gotten so used to Warner brushing her off that she’d forgotten how wonderful it felt just to be listened to. 

_“Today. It’s all been so crazy, I’m not even sure I’m awake right now.”_

_“Do you want me to pinch you?”_

It was part inside joke, part clumsy flirtation, and so completely _him_ that she couldn’t contain her delight – it bubbled up in her chest and burst out of her in a laugh, and suddenly she couldn’t wait any longer, _“No, that’s okay. But how about you kiss me instead?”_

Lying in bed beside him, she smiled as she remembered his reaction, how the blush on his cheeks had deepened instantly, spreading down the back of his neck and to the tips of his ears, his blue eyes going a little wide in surprise. Then he grinned, and he looked so giddy that she found herself beaming too, unable to believe how different her life was now from how it had been only twenty-four hours before. 

Pulling her gently towards him, he tilted his head on one side, leaning down even as she stood up on her tiptoes to meet him. 

_“Yeah, I think I can do that.”_

She didn’t think she’d ever had such a perfect first kiss. Emmett’s hands were gentle on her waist, and his mouth was warm and soft – not pushy or demanding, but just hungry enough to make her pulse pound and her stomach flip with a sudden jolt of desire. He kissed her until everything was flushed and hazy, and when they finally pulled apart to breathe, the only thing she could think to say was, _“Um, you’re good at this.”_

“You know, I think that’s the best night’s sleep I’ve had since I started law school.” 

Stifling a giggle, she rolled over onto her side to face him. She’d seen him before first thing in the morning, but never as close as this, less than an arm’s length away. 

His hair was an adorably rumpled mess, sticking up in some places, curling in others, and there were faint red lines on his cheek from where he had pressed his face into the pillow as he slept; but the smile he gave her as he leaned in to kiss her was nothing short of beautiful, and when he drew her into his arms, her head cushioned on his chest, she ran her fingertips lightly over his skin and thought about kissing every single one of the freckles on his shoulders. 

“Maybe you should sleep over more often,” she teased. 

He hummed and kissed the top of her head, “I might just take you up on that.” 


End file.
